


Change Me Back NOW!

by PhoenixWolf14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Protective Gabriel, Sam is a kitten, Trickster Gabriel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixWolf14/pseuds/PhoenixWolf14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean gets back to the motel room to find that Gabriel turned Sam into a small kitten, what happens? Sabriel story. Rated Teen and Up because I'm not sure where I taking this story and want to be on the safe side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change Me Back NOW!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Supernatural or any of the characters.  
> Enjoy :)

Chapter 1.

 

No one's Pov

 

Walking into the motel room Dean immediately became on alert. There sitting on Sam's bed (who, by the way was no where in sight) was Gabriel, his least favourite  
trickster/archangel wearing an expression that told Dean he was trying his hardest to look guilty and not burst out laughing, which couldn't be good, holding a tiny  
gingerly brown kitten in his lap. Said kitten was currently clawing at Gabriel's hand trying its hardest to escape only to have the hands come around it tighter.

"What did you do?" Dean asked in an annoyed voice showing he really couldn't be bothered for Gabriel's shit right now, then after a few seconds added " And where is Sam?"  
sounding even more annoyed, if possible. 

Gabriel stared down at the kitten who was still trying to get out of his grasp to no avail then stared back at Dean and smirked.  
"Well, Dean-o, me and Sam where waiting for you to return when Sam made a smart ass comment about me being short," Gabriel paused in his explanation to glare at  
the kitten, "so...I may have accidentally turned him into a tiny kitten so he would be shorter than me? And now I cant seem to turn him back..." He trailed off waiting  
for Dean to explode.

"YOU WHAT?!" Dean yelled, sending glares that could kill towards the smirking angel. Soon Dean starting rambling curses towards him and muttering about fixing this.  
Gabriel didn't seem at all bothered by Deans yelling and rambling, he just kept on stroking the kitten..no Sam. 

Sam's Pov

God! I cannot believe that idiot turned me into a kitten, A KITTEN! What's worse is he now wont let go of me and is proceeding to stroke my back like I'm some pet.  
Oh and No! That's not even the worst part, the worst part is that it actually feels GOOD! I'm doing everything I can to stop myself from purring right now because  
God does that feel good.

Oh great Dean's here , he will make Gabe fix this. 

"Well, Dean-o, me and Sam where waiting for you to return when Sam made a smart ass comment about me being short," that's because you called me a giant, and you ARE!  
"so...I may have accidentally turned him into a tiny kitten so he would be shorter than me?" Yeh right 'accidentally'  
"And now I cant seem to turn him back..." WAIT WHAT?! I cant be like this forever. I cant even talk to them , at least I don't think I can. They wouldn't understand me?

"GABRIEL! You better find a way to turn me back right now or I swear..."

No one's Pov

"MEOW! Mewow meow meowww!" Sam started, making growls and yelps as he sat in Gabriel's hold glaring up at him.

Gabriel burst out laughing, to which Dean stopped his rambling to hear the kitten...Sam making distressed noises. Giving Gabriel a weird look as he noticed that he seemed  
to understand Sam.

"What's so funny?" He asked glaring at him.

"What? Oh Sam's just yelling at me about killing me and using some very colourful language." Gabriel replied in-between laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so there's the first chapter. Should I continue? By the way, the kitten Sam has been turned into is a cross Bengal. Please Review.


End file.
